Ephémère
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Dans son cœur d'enfant, mais également celui de l'adulte, bat l'espoir que le Vent y vienne et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour une danse, aussi éphémère soit-elle.


Joyeux Noël, Jeanne. J'aurais aimé t'offrir quelque chose de légèrement plus joyeux.

Merci à Souky et Labige pour leur correction.

* * *

**Ephémère**

Ici, l'ombre d'un arbre se perd dans les reflets du soleil sur l'eau. Le sable glisse sous les pieds des passants et finit enfoui par une nouvelle couche, tout juste formée. La vie devrait être ainsi. Des strates qui se superposent, qui se changent lorsque la précédente est devenue trop sombre, trop sale. Combien de vies auraient été sauvées si le monde était formé de cette façon ? La sienne, avant tout. Mais, maintenant, il était trop tard. Elle était trop abîmée.

Là, un nuage ressemblant à une fleur étrangement formée et qui, pourtant, resplendit de beauté. Tous les nuages sont différents et néanmoins si semblables. Ils sont de la même nature, n'est-ce pas ? Leur apparence change, au gré du Vent et des caprices des êtres supérieurs. Mais ils sont identiques et l'entente entre eux est pleine de gaieté et de joie. Le Vent le chante, ravi que ses fils s'entendent si bien. De temps à autre, il taquine Celuiquia-créé-les-Hommes, parce que ses fils sont sages et purs alors que les siens s'entretuent et se prêtent aux vices. Si tous vivaient en paix et s'entraidaient, le monde serait calme et peut-être même que les Hommes entendraient le chant du Vent et de ses fils. Rêve illusoire, rêve utopique, qui a malgré tout longtemps bercé les rêves de la Cho Chang enfant.

Maintenant, elle est grande et ses illusions se sont envolées. Les Hommes sont tombés autour d'elle, le sang a giclé, les baguettes se sont croisées. Elle n'est plus aussi pure qu'avant, du temps où sa seule préoccupation était que les Tornades gagnent le prochain championnat. A présent, le poids des morts pèse sur ses épaules et la tourmente douloureusement la nuit. Elle est si sale que le Vent ne lui parle plus. La nuit, alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de danser avec les ombres, il ne vient plus et ce, depuis longtemps. Malgré tout, elle ne peut empêcher son cœur d'enfant, celui que le Vent n'entend plus, d'attendre désespérément, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte, la venue de son ami d'antan. Leurs danses lui manquent, leurs discussions tout autant. Elle aimerait retourner dans le passé, redevenir celle qui n'a rien vécu de la vie et qui pense que les Hommes sont sages et innocents. Elle aimerait oublier que tous ceux qui l'entourent ont les mains tâchées de sang et qu'ils estiment cela comme nécessaire pour l'avenir qu'ils ont mis en place. S'ils ne s'étaient pas souillés, ils ne seraient plus en vie. Evidemment, Cho sait très bien que se défendre était nécessaire, elle-même a participé aux combats, quitte à perdre son ami le Vent. Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à se dire que ces meurtres ne sont rien, qu'ils sont comme une chose simple de la vie courante. Néanmoins, même cela, même ce dégout d'avoir tué pour sa survie, le Vent ne l'entend pas. Elle ne sait comment lui montrer qu'elle regrette, qu'elle préférerait être morte que d'être devenue une de ceux dont il se moque.

Personne ne le sait mais le Vent a toujours été son seul véritable ami. Beaucoup l'ont accompagnée durant un moment de sa vie, puis finissaient irrémédiablement par se détacher d'elle et par s'éloigner. Elle demeurait alors seule jusqu'à ce qu'un autre ami vienne. Le Vent n'était pas ainsi. Il est resté avec elle durant de longues années, la soutenant dans les moments difficiles, l'égayant souvent. Le Vent avait le rire facile et ses hilarités étaient contagieuses. Malheureusement, tout comme il riait aisément, il s'énervait très facilement. Ses coups de colères étaient nombreux, mais jamais définitifs, et que très rarement accompagnés de violence. Le Vent et ses fils étaient réputés pour être calmes et ne s'énervaient que par grandes bourrasques.

De toute manière, le Vent ne s'énervait contre elle en aucune occasion. Il s'énervait des Hommes, de leurs actions, de ses fils, de la Lune, mais jamais d'elle. Il était un peu comme un grand frère protecteur et Cho avait foi en lui. Pourtant, un jour, l'illusion qui l'avait accompagnée toute sa vie s'était brutalement brisée. Pour la première fois, le Vent s'était mis en colère contre elle, « parce que tu es devenue aussi sale que tes confrères », et Cho demeurait seule, perdue. Le Vent l'avait quittée, que lui restait-il ?

A présent, Cho a la trentaine passée. Le Vent n'est jamais revenu vers elle. Elle le comprend, pour être honnête. Si elle avait été un être aussi pur qu'il l'est, jamais elle ne serait allée discuter avec une personne comme elle. Ses mains sont maculées, et son âme plus encore. Elle le comprend, mais la douleur n'en est pas moins grande.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le deux mai. Cette journée est célébrée partout dans le monde et l'ombre de douleur, due aux morts tombés durant la nuit fatidique, s'est peu à peu effacée. Avec le temps, la souffrance d'avoir perdu un être cher s'est muée en joie de pouvoir se le remémorer autour de ses enfants. Seulement, Cho n'a aucun enfant et n'a perdu personne qui lui est cher en cette journée. Elle n'a aucune mort à commémorer et honorer. Elle n'a que la perte d'un ami à revendiquer et aucun bonheur pour l'effacer. Alors, aujourd'hui, comme toujours depuis que le Vent l'a quittée, elle transplane vers leur endroit favori. Dans son cœur d'enfant, mais également celui de l'adulte, bat l'espoir que le Vent y vienne et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras pour une danse, aussi éphémère soit-elle.

Cho, lentement, ramène son châle sur ses épaules. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur ses yeux. Une larme glisse sur sa joue. Son regard, vide de vie, fixe le grand lac qui s'étend sous ses prunelles. Elle est assise ici, sur ce banc de pierre, depuis des heures. Ses pieds frôlent la surface rugueuse du sol à cause de ses jambes qui se balancent lentement. Le vent effleure ses jambes nues et joue avec ses pieds. L'ombre d'un espoir lui revient, se dissipe aussitôt lorsque le vent lui indique qu'il n'est qu'un fils. Les larmes perlent, plus nombreuses, aux coins de ses yeux ridés. L'espoir cesse de faire battre son cœur, elle sait qu'Il ne viendra plus. Alors, lentement, elle se dévêt de son haut noir et de son short en coton. D'un geste délicat, elle plie son châle d'un beau gris. Elle dépose ses vêtements sur le banc et frissonne au contact d'un souffle de vent qui lui caresse le ventre. Elle n'est maintenant plus que vêtue d'une culotte et d'un soutien-gorge noir. Ses cheveux, toujours naturellement sombres, sont librement détachés sur ses épaules. Ils lui effleurent la nuque, coupés bien plus court qu'autrefois.

Cho enlève tous ses objets de valeurs, les dépose sur ses vêtements. Elle ne garde que le pendentif que Cédric lui a offert il y a maintenant de nombreuses années. Un sourire mélancolique effleure ses lèvres à travers les larmes qui noient son visage alors qu'elle joue délicatement avec le bijou. Au fond, il y a bien une mort qu'elle regrette, une mort qui pèse plus que les autres sur sa conscience. Une mort qu'elle aurait aimé éviter. Si Cédric avait été là, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été ici, aujourd'hui, à peine vêtue, prête à se plonger à corps perdu dans le lac. Peut-être aurait-elle été dans ses bras et que l'absence du Vent se serait faite moins pesante. Mais il n'est pas là, et tous ces peut-être ne devraient pas être imaginés, ils sont bien trop douloureux.

Cho se détourne alors du banc et se dirige à petits pas vers le grand lac. Le froid des galets qui y mène lui gèle les pieds et elle sent comme une brûlure lui traverser la peau à chaque pas qu'elle fait. La douleur qu'elle ressent lui semble dérisoire face à celle qui meurtrit son cœur, alors elle ne fait qu'en rire doucement. La douleur est un pas vers la délivrance, murmure-t-elle silencieusement, tandis que cette phrase implose dans son esprit et résonne tel un cri. Elle attend depuis longtemps la délivrance. Celle où les morts ne joueront plus sur ses épaules, celle où le Vent viendra la prendre et où elle dansera avec lui jusqu'à l'infini, pour rattraper le temps perdu, celle dont elle rêve depuis que ses mains ont été les commanditaires des actes mortels. Son pas se fait plus rapide alors qu'elle s'approche de la surface d'eau glacée. Il lui semble que le lac s'avance imperceptiblement vers elle, comme pour l'aider dans son avancée vers sa libération. Lorsque ses pieds se plongent dans l'eau, un long frémissement la parcoure de bas en haut. Elle sent son cœur vibrer avec elle en harmonie, et fait un pas de plus vers le centre du lac. Respirant profondément l'air pur du jour, elle immerge sa tête dans l'eau et commence à nager rapidement vers le centre précis du bassin. Arrivée, elle ressort brusquement la tête. Le sol est loin, ses pieds battent dans l'eau sans que rien ne les effleure. Elle étend les bras et se met sur le dos, flottant à la surface de l'eau. Les rayons du soleil éclairent son corps et jouent avec ses cheveux qui s'étalent en une fleur sur l'eau. L'air effleure et caresse la surface de son corps qui flottent en dehors de l'eau, la faisant frissonner violement. Cho sourit à l'idée que les fils de Celui-qui-la-renie s'amusent avec elle. Ses pensées divergent vers la dernière danse qu'elle a eue avec le Vent, et le bonheur intense qu'elle avait engendré en elle.

Elle date de longues années, cette danse. Tout cela, à cause de la guerre, à cause des Hommes qui ne savent pas s'entendre comme les nuages le font. Il est temps qu'elle les quitte, ces Hommes, et qu'elle devienne un de ces nuages qui décore le ciel. Ils lui ont enlevé son ami, alors elle les abandonne pour le rejoindre, déposant sur cette terre tous les maux qui l'accablent, laissant ses regrets s'accumuler à ceux qui enveloppent déjà le monde. Elle le sait, il est temps. Alors, lentement, elle se laisse couler dans l'eau profonde, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, elle retrouvera le Vent et son cœur d'enfant pourra battre à nouveau. Il était temps.

* * *

**Cette fiction me tient très à coeur...peut-être ferez-vous l'effort de me laisser votre avis ?**


End file.
